A Philisophical Debate
by NixKat
Summary: While in prison Aggregor gets a visit. To the Osmosian's surprise its someone very important to his home world, Osmos V, the two have a lovely chat on an old issue. First first person fic.


A/N: I noticed that there weren't many Aggregor fanfics out there. So here's one. And yes Osmosians are my favorite of the Ben 10 alien species; it's the powers and the fact that every one that has shown up so far is fawesome, badass, and/or hot. Also my first attempt at a first person fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Aggy or anything else from the Ben 10 franchise. I'm only barrowing elements for a bit of fun.

A Philosophical Debate

"_You can't do that." The hatchling spoke stepping forward. "You know what it'll do to you."_

"_What?" I challenged, energy from the entropy pump gathering around my fingertips. "Because I'm Osmosian? Because absorbing energy causes insanity?"_

"_Yes!" He nearly shouted leaning forward in a more aggressive stance instinctively answering my challenge. "Stop before it's too late." _

"_Lies!" I countered as I began channeling the crackling electricity. "Told by the powerful to control the weak…_

Merrowww…

[I greet you, Alvin of the Levin clan.] The she's words were the first spoken to me since I had been thrown in solitary confinement. Dark rimmed eyes, the black faded into a dull brown, stayed closed as I put off directly acknowledging her presence. No self-respecting Osmosian would respond to a stranger calling them by the wrong name.

[My name is Aggregor; I claim alliance with no clan.] I corrected my visitor. Eyes the deep red of heart's blood lazily opened at the rather lovely sight of a female of my own kind (well I hadn't seen any in a long time). Wide hips swayed in a rhythm that would leave lesser males witless as she entered alone. She sat across from me knees to the ground, rump on her heels. Past her I counted at least a half dozen robotic guards at the doorway, presumably to prevent me from escaping. The golden metallic chain hanging from her horns told me more than enough about her. [You should really fire whoever filled out that paperwork if they cannot even get names correct.]

[Humorous.] The flat look her orange-yellow eyes gave told me that I was receiving a dose another Osmosian specialty: sarcasm. It was after all as second nature to our kind as breathing and absorbing. The she crossed her arms under ample mammaries, strong muscle dancing across her them. [Do you know why I am here meeting you?]

[I don't suppose you wish me to become your consort and sire strong offspring with you, am I correct Prince Nani?] I smirked at the glare the second eldest offspring of the Emperor gave me. I could see why the she is referred to as one of the most desire able females of her season: confident, strong, high hatched, and beautiful. I twisted my head and bared my throat in a submissive gesture; I was after all only playing with my company after all. With this annoying device around my waist I couldn't absorb and the Prince I know for certain was a trained fighter as well (unlike the soft rulers of other planets on Osmos V our politics involved more physical combat than pointless speeches and paperwork). The odds wouldn't be very good.

[No. I'm here about your case.] The Prince returned her face to a mask of apathy. She opened the holofile and scrolled down. [Your file reads you as being charged with five counts of kidnapping, at least three known counts of first-degree murder and with that stunt you pulled on the prisoner Morgg that makes four counts.] I shrugged and gave her a small eye smile while keeping the rest of my own face looking as board as possible. For good Osmosian politics one should never give away too much with body language.

[You are also being charged with multiple counts of unlawful sentient being slaughter, multiple counts of torture, multiple counts of theft, and aggravated assault.] She took another pause searching for some kind of response, guilt perhaps, on my visage. [As well as multiple counts of assaulting Plumber officers, impersonation of a Plumber officer, several counts of attempted murder, one count of attempted infanticide, the seduction of a minor, willing endangerment of minors, energy absorption, rape of another sentient beings' life-force and/or natural abilities, trespassing on government property, and illegal parking of a space craft.]

[That's a rather lengthy list.] I remarked calmly. I was quite impressed at what I had done for my reputation. One's reputation is a rather important thing to maintain, it did help one stay out of unnecessary fights. The female only blinked at the remark.

[Your lawyer brought to my attention that you were under the influence of energy at the time and were therefore not responsible for your actions.]

[You disagree.] One of my recently returned eyebrows raised a bit in curiosity. One thing that greatly annoyed me about solitary confinement is that I'm not allowed to see the barber. Without shaving, the hair had started growing around my horns and my eyebrows had come back. Alas, you stab one person with a cup and finish him with your horns and you lose the right to get a proper shave.

[Of course. From witness accounts before, during, and after, your behavior is no different with the excess energy removed from your system.]

[I see. You're worried that my case will cause the empire's alien allies to start questioning the lie not the actual case itself. Moreover, if outsiders question it just how long will it take for more of our kind to do the same? If that happens the Emperor's position will surely be challenged.]

[It is not a lie; our people do lose themselves under the influence of energy. It drives us insane.] She replied firmly. I liked where this conversation was going, besides it wasn't often a scholar of my status got to freely debate with royalty.

[It's not completely the truth either. The Healers and the _Royal_ Guard are all _trained_ in the ways wielding energy and the Blazing Sun Tribe often absorb plasmas and all the heat that entails with little harm.] I traced a finger along the fading dark marks around my eyes for emphasis. [I know for a fact that absorbing energy doesn't drive our people insane. It liberates us, it allows our lower minds to communicate more clearly, and it empowers us.]

[Interesting, I was always taught that hearing voices in one's head and the total lack any kind of morality were symptoms of mental illness.] The she countered, brushing back a stray purple lock. [As for empowerment? We are already powerful enough, no alien force dares attack anywhere in the Osmos system.]

[Yes, I remember the Grand Annihi declared on the Incursion by the previous Emperor that your dam called off when she took the position. I was a hatchling then, far too young to serve but I recall that our absorption abilities were used to great extent, both of matter and its more unstable form: energy.] Her orange eyes narrowed again in annoyance. I had brought up the matter=energy argument that so many politicians liked to avoid and that so many philosophers loved to discuss. The moment was ruined however by one of the droids informing the Prince that visiting hours were over.

[For your sake, I hope you choose to let your lawyer do all the talking.] She finally replied as she closed the holofile. The she stood and walked to the entrance, silvery scars showing on her back and shoulders. [Your company was interesting. If we speak again we shall continue our debate.]

The door hissed shut and auto locked again. The bare cell oddly felt lonelier than before as I was left with nothing but solitude and stillness. Sighing, I reentered mediation. Hours later I drifted off to sleep and dreams…

…the only things I hated more than the screaming silence.

A/N: Soooo… tell me what you think.


End file.
